Pura Sedução
by K-tute
Summary: Lindo,inteligente,sexy...Darien usará a sedução como arma para ter Serena mas no fim quem será o vitorioso?
1. Chapter 1

_**Oie!**_

_**Como prometido estou devolta e com uma fic de minha autoria n.n **_

_**Espero que curtam e no próximo capitulo terá mais explicações bjus!**_

Nesse momento o que Darien queria era comer algo, tinha combinado de passar no Game Center pegar Andrew seu amigo para que ambos fossem estudar com outras pessoas da turma, chegando lá percebeu que não havia mais clientes, porem achou estranho é que nem seu amigo estava lá, nessa hora seu estômago roncou e decidiu ir à cozinha vê se encontrava alguém ou algo.

Viu uma carne na mesa e um pãozinho próximo, com água na boca colocou a carne no pão e assim que abriu a boca pra experimentar ouviu a porta ser aberta pensou ser Andrew e quando mastigou o pedaço do sanduíche ouviu uma voz meio zombeteira dizer.

–Acho melhor não engolir isso aí, afinal comida de gato é pra gato.

Na mesma hora ele foi a pia cuspindo o alimento e na tentativa acabou se engasgando tendo uma crise de tosse.

–Darien Chiba, o que está fazendo aqui em minha cozinha, tentando tossir até a morte? Inquiriu Andrew.

–Ele, sem querer, comeu um pouco da comida do Artemis.

– Serena! – Andrew gesticulou, entre zangado e divertido – Pare de rir e dê um copo d'água antes que ele morra.

– Sim, senhor. – Serena correu para pegar água gelada, encheu um copo e o pressionou contra as mãos de Darien. – Aqui está.

– Agora, prepare-se pra ir que já esta ficando tarde e diga a Mina que a espero amanhã e que ela venha levar o gato – falou Andrew observando as horas.

Com expressão divertida, a moça olhou de soslaio para Darien, então sorriu para Andrew.

– Pode deixar! Já esta melhor? Perguntou a Darien

– Sim, obrigado – Darien conseguiu falar, piscando para afugentar as lágrimas que tornavam sua visão turbulenta.

Já ia perguntar ao amigo por que Mina ainda não havia pegado o gato que aparecera lá em Andrew, que alegou não poder ficar com ele devido ao estabelecimento e Mina prontamente pediu uns dias pra levá-lo enquanto falava com as amigas. Quando a viu...

Ela era, sem dúvida, um anjo. Ouviu, aborrecido, seu riso abafado em algum lugar atrás de si. Talvez fosse, na verdade, um anjo zombeteiro. Nem sabia quem era a garota. Ainda não tivera oportunidade de observá-la direito.

Com vagar, Darien se aprumou e olhou por sobre o ombro.

Serena parou de rir e o encarou.

O coração de Darien bateu tão forte que ele teve certeza de que Andrew era capaz de ouvir. "Por Kami, piedade!" Ficou de queixo caído, e as pupilas deviam estar dilatadas. Quem era aquela visão celestial? Devia ser nova por aqui, porque jamais esqueceria se já a tivesse visto antes.

Encantado, Darien a observou piscar, respirar fundo e balançar de leve a cabeça, como para limpar as idéias.

Aproximando-se da mesa, pegou a lata vazia e a colocou no cesto do lixo. Durante todo o tempo, Serena lutava contra o amplo sorriso que enfeitava seus lábios.

Darien, hipnotizado, só podia pensar em como era bonito e espontâneo esse sorriso, mas logo em seguida seu olhar desceu pelas pernas bem feitas seu corpo em harmonia e o rosto perfeito com aqueles incríveis olhos azuis levemente puxados e lábios cheios e sensuais. E os cabelos loiros que se encontravam soltos e levemente ondulados.

Sempre alerta, Andrew notou que a moça havia cha­mado a atenção do amigo.

– Já conhece Serena?

– Não.

– Serena este aqui é um grande amigo Darien Chiba, e Darien essa é a prima de Mina ela esta dividindo o apartamento com as meninas! – informou Andrew.

– Eu... você sabe... peço desculpas por ter rido. – O tom de voz de Serena era de arre­pendimento, mas a expressão de seus olhos dizia o oposto.

–Eu e Darien estamos indo estudar já estamos atrasados, temos que estudar pras provas já que essa semana andamos aproveitando demais algumas festas.

Por algum motivo absurdo, Darien não gostaria que Serena o visse como o playboy.

–Serena já esta aqui há alguns dias ela veio a convite de Mina estudar aqui.

–E seus pais não fizeram alguma objeção? Na mesma hora em que a pergunta saiu da boca se arrependeu ao ver um olhar de tristeza da moça.

– Bem minha mãe morreu quando ainda era um bebê meu pai esta trabalhando fora do país então... Bem aqui estou eu. Disse a moça vagamente. Sem querer dar mais detalhes de sua vida familiar.

–Bem Andrew tenho que ir, e prazer em conhecê-lo Darien até outro dia.

Darien ficara com o pensamento na garota, ou melhor, dizendo no anjo pensou com um sorriso. Em quanto Andrew acompanhava Serena a saída e ao voltar o amigo observou o outro atentamente.

–Nem pense nisso! Andrew comentou conhecendo esse riso de Darien que vazia as mulheres derreterem perante a sensualidade dele.

**Nota da autora**: 

_**Esta fic é um dos projetos que tenho como prioridade sempre que puder estarei atualizando, então é isso aguardo reviews :)**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oie!!!**_

_**Quanto tempo! Antes de mais nada (me escondendo atrás do meu amigo ). bem deixe me apresentar; esse imenso jovem ele é novato aqui .**_

_**É o meu amigão,ele já até se escreveu no site o Kouga; devido a imprevistos e complicações do dia a dia, tem sido difícil pra mim entrar na net ainda mais pra dedicar as fics como queria.**_

_**Então o Kouga aqui, irá me dar uma força corrigindo os erros, postando quando eu não tiver tempo e me dando idéias e claro me cobrando pra atualizar logo.**_

_**Então caras leitoras cobrem dele rsrsrsrs!**_

_**Desculpas pela demora mas a realidade nos chama e o corre-corre é grande e por aí vai...Mas como disse antes, agora tenho ajuda do meu amigo que é ótimo! Mexe muito comigo, mas tudo bem eu sou grande e o perdôo **__**Ú.Ù**__** agora deixo aqui ele pra falar com vocês e como sempre no final da fic tem resposta às reviews, boa leitura!**_

"_Olá! Bom pessoal, como a Ktute já disse, estou apenas ajudando-a, mas, logo em breve, também estarei postando as minhas fics. Sou novo aqui, porém estou cheio de idéias para agradar vocês. Meu repertório varia de romance a ação, com leves toques de suspense... ESPERO QUE GOSTEM! Bem aqui me apresento como Kouga que é do anime Inuyasha estou representando a mínima minoria masculina, conheci esse anime e esse site através da Ktute. Vocês me verão muito por aqui e pode deixar que perturbarei ela pra que dê continuidade as fics. BJOKS!!! E em breve estarei postando._

_**As apresentações foram feitas e agora vamos a fic n.n**_

**Capitulo 2**

Estava ainda torpe de sono, mas precisava se levantar afinal tinha que crescer, e isso significava ter responsabilidade.

Quando terminou de se vestir se aproximou da cozinha onde podia sentir cheiro de biscoito... E com os olhos brilhando, encontrou uma fornada de biscoitos de chocolates totalmente tentadores : "nossa isso sim é que uma ótima maneira de começar o dia". :

-bom dia Sere! (Era Lita toda satisfeita em ter seu trabalho apreciado)

-bom dia! Nossa Lita, os biscoitos parecem apetitosos demais.

-há chá gelado na geladeira, pode pegar enquanto tiro o bolo do forno.

Mal terminou a palavra "bolo" foi abraçada por Serena que tinha os olhos brilhando.

-Sere... Acho que gosta mais da minha comida do que de mim.

Lita tinha falado em tom de fingida indignação mas com grande satisfação por ver tanta alegria na amiga.

-posso garantir que gosto de você, só que esse seu talento pra cozinhar é um ótimo bônus.

E no clima de camaradagem, ambas organizaram a refeição.

Quando haviam terminado de colocar os pratos chega Mina com seus gritos de alegrias ao ver a comilança à mesa.

-ai meu Kami! Que maravilha! Ambas as meninas olharam com humor perante o dramatismo de Mina que logo após mostrar alegria neste momento mostrava-se triste.

-já pensaram que isso significa mais um quilo que terei que perder? Assim ficarei gorda.

Terminando a frase acompanhada de um gesto dramático as três caíram na gargalhada.

-Mina, lembre-se que tem que pegar o Artemis hoje mesmo, Andrew não pode ficar com o gato lá no árcade.

-verdade! Mas tive pensando... Como será, se passamos o dia quase todo fora? Como Artemis reagirá, num ambiente novo e sem ninguém para vigiá-lo?

-daremos um jeito, o que não da certo, é gato e cozinha juntos, imagina a dor de cabeça de Andrew.

-concordo com Lita. Aquela comida toda é tentação demais pro gato ficar quieto.

-certo. Já que vou no árcade hoje, poderíamos nos encontrar lá. ok?

-combinado!!!

Ao saber que iria hoje no árcade Serena lembrou-se do amigo de Andrew, Darien. "Darien" um belo nome, um belo cabelo, um belo...

-Serena! (Era Mina um pouco impaciente ao ver a amiga com o olhar distante). –então tudo certo, depois nos encontraremos lá, agora vamos nos apressar, Lita já saiu e assim vamos nos atrasar.

As duas olharam o relógio que fica na entrada da cozinha e para horror delas estavam em cima da HORAAA! E puseram-se a correr.

Mais tarde serena tentava localizar as meninas no árcade mais esse era um dos horários mais movimentados e as avistou numa das últimas mesas.

-nossa!, Aqui está cheio!

-eu que o diga nem sequer beijei meu lindinho hoje, ele está super atarefado. (Comentou Mina ao ver o namorado passar carregando um pedido).

Serena olhava o ambiente e as pessoas quando um pensamento passou; "_ele_ não esta aqui".

Depois de o movimento diminuir é que Andrew pode dar atenção às meninas.

-puxa... Estou cansado, ultimamente não tenho conseguido dar conta do árcade e dos estudos mesmo tendo mais um funcionário ajudando o Endou.

-lindinho, bem que você poderia contratar mais alguém.

-eu já havia pensado nisso e agora com as provas chegando espero encontrar rápido.

Lita que estava escutando não pode deixar passar essa oportunidade de ganhar um dinheiro extra, fazendo o que de melhor sabia.

-bem, que tal se eu trabalhasse aqui. (As meninas trocaram olhares aprovadores armando Lita de coragem e assim a continuar).- esse horário eu tenho livre, e é o horário mais movimentado e também adoro cozinhar. Então?

-realmente Lita, você é uma ótima candidata, claro, vamos tentar. (concordou Andrew com um sorriso)

A partir daí o assunto girou em torno dos acertos sobre o emprego.

Mais tarde Andrew se afastou com Mina e logo voltou com Artemis.

Assim elas foram embora instalar o mais novo membro. Estavam as três distraídas com o gato que se mostrava curioso com o novo ambiente e tiveram um sobre salto com o toque de telefone, quem atendeu foi Lita e dentro de segundos ela chamou Serena, que foi atender com grande expectativa.

...

O decorrer da semana não se mostrou muito fácil pra serena que após a ligação de sua tia lhe informando que seu pai ligara passando os dados sobre a herança administrada deixada por sua mãe a ela com o qual serena pagava seus custos e a permanência dela no Japão informando as contas pagas e o dinheiro na conta colocada pra algumas despesas extras, mas o que mais a chocou foi a noticia de que seu pai anunciara que em breve se casaria com uma viúva que tinha um filho adolescente e quando ele tivesse mais tempo ele ligaria e conversaria com ela.

A ligação de sua tia tinha sido no começo da semana e conforme os dias passavam nada da ligação de seu pai.

E esse distanciamento não só magoava como a deixava com uma sensação de solidão tão grande que lhe comprimia o peito. Sentia-se abandonada e sabendo que seu pai formaria uma nova família sem lhe avisar pessoalmente, fazia com que se sentisse uma intrusa.

Com um suspiro Serena pôs-se a caminhar até o parque, ela não queria que a vissem triste, cada uma tinha seus problemas: Mina se esforçava para entrar no mundo artístico com aulas de interpretação, canto e dança; já Lita estudava e trabalhava, estava feliz mas chegava em casa cansada.

Com a cabeça cheia desses pensamentos ela continuou a caminhar chegou no parque próximo ao prédio onde elas moravam. Mais a frente encontrou um banco onde se sentou e pôs-se a contemplar a lua.

Era incrível como esse simples gesto acalmava o coração; desde pequena Serena olhava a lua e sempre surtia esse efeito, como se recarregasse suas energias. "Não! Era mais que isso... Era um reflexo de si própria".

Esse pensamento a fez dar um pequeno sorriso, nossa! Ela estava frágil mesmo.

De repente Serena ouviu uma voz profunda e ligeiramente rouca.

-você sabe que está cientificamente provado que é perigoso olhar a lua por muito tempo?

(Serena estava radiante tinha reconhecido a voz e sem mesmo olhar para Darien replicou).

-radiação?

-pior. O luar contém um microorganismo infeccioso que nos leva a sonhar de olhos abertos.

-creio que é tarde pra mim. Estive exposta por várias vezes. Estarei contaminada?

Nesse momento os olhares se encontraram e puseram a se observar de maneira intensa. Darien foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio entre eles.

-a viver com mais intensidade, mas fique sossegada, nunca ouvi falar em casos fatais... Na verdade ouvi dizer que a maioria dos sonhadores vive uma vida feliz, quase normal. E você?

-Eu o quê? (Retrucou Serena)

-Leva uma vida feliz, quase normal?

-Acho que sim, bem quase. Você também? (Serena devia estar constrangida por falar com tanta intimidade pra alguém que só vira uma vez mas já estava envolvida pelo clima e continuou). - Leva uma vida feliz, quase normal?

-enfatizando o quase, creio que sim.

-e esse quase o que seria?

-não sei dizer, cada pessoa tem uma idéia a respeito, mas e você como sonhadora, o que falta pra deixar sua vida mais feliz?

"ser amada" porém essas palavras Serena não permitiu sair.

-E você? O que está fazendo por aqui sozinho? Admirando a lua?

-Será que também fui atingindo pelos efeitos do luar?!

A forma descontraída e relaxada de Darien contagiou Serena que levada pelo momento permitiu agir da mesma forma.

-não sei, é melhor analisar os sintomas.

-posso dizer que nada nesse instante me importa, só quero admirar uma linda garota que tem toda uma maneira especial de me encantar.

Serena não esperava escutar isso, sentiu um calor pelo corpo e sabia que estava corada pois sentia as faces em chama.

Procurando esconder o embaraço ela brincou.

-sabe todos aqueles microorganismos? ... Acho que afetou sua visão.

-porque falei que você é linda e encantadora? Eu protesto! Estou sendo sincero.

-sabe, já está ficando tarde é melhor ir andando, além do mais, com seus elogios vou me sentir uma princesa.

Darien percebendo o embaraço dela achou melhor diminuir as investidas e com um sorriso pois a acompanhá-la.

Enquanto os dois caminhavam lado a lado Serena pôde notar o olhar dele sobre seu corpo e o sorriso sensual dele fazendo com que se sentisse... "especial". Logo ela se recriminou afinal ele parecia ter certa bagagem com as mulheres, já ela era apenas uma iniciante.

Darien ficou surpreso ao perceber a franqueza que havia nas palavras de que realmente ela não se achava linda. "Como podia se olhar no espelho e não reconhecer sua beleza, seus olhos de um azul cristalino, a boca rosada e aquele cabelo fantástico"...

-percebi que te deixei constrangida, mas estou sendo franco você me encanta.

Serena olhou o homem lindo ao seu lado, alto, forte, e decidido sobre o blazer verde. A sombra da noite lhe dava certo ar de poder, seu rosto era atraente no entanto o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi à força e a tenacidade, um magnetismo que o envolvia.

Ela se questionava "seria ele um desses homens que falavam de amor apenas num momento para esquecê-las no dia seguinte".

-posso ao menos lhe acompanhar até o prédio?

-não é preciso, veja, é aquele. Aponta Serena para o prédio bem próximo.

-tudo bem mais que tal um convite? Poderíamos nos ver mais.

-apareça no árcade além de Mina namorar Andrew, Lita agora trabalha ali e sendo assim sempre estou por lá, e _eu não te vi _por lá esses dias.

Darien concordou e ao vê-la se afastar sorriu consigo mesmo "_ela pensou nele_".

**Nota da autora**

_**Quando escrevi esse capitulo a lua estava linda e senti-me inspirada. E o Darien ele é quente, e vai usar toda munição de sedução para ter Serena, mas estou aqui de alvo se ele quiser treinar em mim XD**_

_**E então o que acharam desse capitulo? Espero comentários viu e muito obrigada a todas pelas reviews e emails enviados perguntando se eu estava bem, vocês são demais n.n E um grande abraço a Izayoi-chan como ela mesmo diz (minha amiga virtual)! E a tatxianny bjs! Você é muito legal. **_

**Sophy-** Nossa vc foi a primeira a comentar a fic obrigada! Eu sei que demorei... Mais aqui esta mais um cap continue acompanhando :)

**Mimi-** Esse cap foi um pouco maior espero que tenha gostado deste bjus! Valeu pela review ;D

**Jessica-** Tô continuando e não vou desistir dessa fic não, pode deixar, continue a acompanhar n.n

**Gheisinha Kinomoto****-** Menina, posso garantir que a cada cap as coisas vão esquentar mais e mais, aiaiai... rsrsrs valeu pela review bjus!:*

**Hachi-chan 2****-** Pois é moça eu coloquei a fic rápida mas devido a problemas demorei a postar, mas prometo me empenhar e atualizar cada vez mais rápido. E bem Darien não é bem um mulherengo mas um sedutor "que é mais caçado que caçador" até por que as mulheres se jogam sendo difícil ele agir já no caso de Serena ele colocará em prática todo seu poder de sedução XD

**Iza-** Demorei, mas ta aí o cap e pode deixar vou continuar, essa fic fica a martelar na minha cabeça o tempo todo e desculpas pela demora T.T Bju!

**syssa-chan****-** Moça são comentários de... Força aí! Esta tudo bem com vc? E o interesse de muitas, que me faz continuar, prometo atualizar o mais rápido possível e que bom que gostou da fic bodas de fogo e vou me empenhar pra essa agradar também e continue a acompanhar :)

**Izayoi-chan****-** Moça (sorriso amarelo) eu tinha ficado de postar logo né?! Ops! Foi mal mas dê um desconto aí... Afinal vc sabe como é estar atrasada O.ó hehe mas tô atualizando viu e prometo não demorar messes, mas atualize também viu! quero mais de Kagome e Inu, Bjus! Viu linda e valeu sempre pela força n.n

**tatxianny****-** Oie! Quanto tempo, nossa eu to bem atrasada mas ta aqui a atualização viu um bju! Amei te conhecer ;D

**Leninhaa'**- Nossa! Amei sua review *-* obrigada pelo carinho, fico muito feliz de poder compartilhar esse lado sonhador com vcs e valeu por ter adicionado as preferidas \o/ (pulando) é bom demais ter contatos com pessoas que tem algo em comum, conosco no caso aqui SM Bjus!

**LunaCrusader****-** (corada) Nossa estou super feliz pela review que bom que gostou, eu concordo com vc, é difícil fics da SM passei um tempão sem ver o site e quando vejo as atualizações foram poucas. Eu amo esse casal e é verdade tem muitas ficwriters boas... As daqui como exemplo; que amo as fics é da: Nat D, Nana Ônix, Angel e outras... Eu tmb como leitora fico frustrada pela demora e a escassez de fics, mas como ficwrite vejo que por causa de imprevistos e compromissos, acabamos demorando a atualizar, mas farei o possível pra atualizar cada vez mais rápido e valeu pelo apoio viu bjus!

**Moonstar-** Oie linda! Pode deixar não abandonarei, tive imprevisto e me ausentei mas desistir dessa fic jamais, ela é meu xodó! Ainda mais com tanto carinho e apoio de vcs, e agora tendo uma ajuda pra corrigir erros e postar já que não tenho muito tempo pra entrar na net as atualizações sairão mais rápidas Bjus e continue acompanhando n.n

**Isis Silvermoon****-** Oie!!! *-* valeu por add ainda estou meio sem tempo pra entrar na net mas assim que tiver um tempo a mais, eu add viu! E continue a acompanhar, Bjus! Vocês são demais n.n

**Marcinha!!!** Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Sua review fez, eu e rir muito, nossa deu vontade de chorar... Essa do "gostei da fic mas gostarei mais se continuar" deu um animo, valeu mesmo e pode deixar continuarei a atualizar e mais rápido agora com essa força extra que recebo, bjus! XD

_**Ja Ne!  
**_


End file.
